Is It Worth It?
by Xtreme Gamer
Summary: He always believed he was the best trainer out of the two of them. But now, after what he just witnessed, he knows that's no longer true. Oneshot.


Okay, before I get started I want to get this out of the way: I don't own Pokémon. Now enjoy!

**Is It Worth It?**

"Where did I put them?" This was the busiest he had ever seen his grandfather be, at least when it came to something outside of his own research or haikus. Gary Oak, an accomplished researcher in his own right, looked on as his grandfather, Professor Samuel Oak, frantically searched his lab for whatever he misplaced.

"Gary, do you remember where I put those car keys?" he asked.

"Didn't you put them in your pocket?" Gary replied. Professor Oak reached into his pocket and removed the keys he was looking for.

"Whew, thank you for remembering, Gary," he said. Shortly after that the videophone began to ring.

"Now who could be calling here?" he said. He quickly made his way to the videophone and answered it. The caller turned out to be Tracey, his lab assistant from the Orange Islands.

"Everyone's wondering what's taking you two so long," Tracey said.

"Just a minor delay, but we'll be there soon. Is everyone else there, Tracey?" Professor Oak asked.

"Everyone's here. We're just waiting on you two," Tracey replied.

"Okay. We'll be there shortly," Professor Oak replied.

"You'd better hurry. If what they said is true then they'll be here any minute now," Tracey said. Professor Oak hung up and hurried out to the car with Gary following close behind.

"Well Gary, this will be the first time you two have met in a few years," Professor Oak said as he started up the car.

"I'm looking forward to it," Gary replied. Earlier that week they had found out that Ash, Gary's old rival, was returning home after his recent journey. The professor and Delia, Ash's mother, had insisted on having a big welcome home party for him. Gary had agreed to stick around, after some convincing from his grandfather of course.

"I wonder what he's been up to?" Gary asked.

"More than you know, and too much for me to tell by the time we reach the meeting spot," Professor Oak replied. "Speaking of which, here we are." The two of them arrived at the meeting point, a small strip of beach south of Pallet Town. There was already a sizeable group waiting for him to arrive.

"We should hurry down there. There's no telling when he'll get here," Professor Oak said. He and Gary exited the car and went to join everyone else. Once they were down there they were immediately greeted by Delia.

"Samuel, Gary, it's great you two made it," she said. "We were beginning to think you weren't coming."

"We had a minor delay, but this was one reunion we weren't going to miss for anything," Professor Oak said. While the two of them spoke Gary looked around at the people who had gathered together. Many of them traveled with Ash at one point or another. Along with himself, Professor Oak and Delia Brock, Tracey, May, Max and Dawn were all there as was Misty's three sisters. However, no matter where he looked Gary didn't see Misty anywhere.

"_I wonder why she isn't here?" _he said. Before he could ask anyone about that Max pointed out towards the ocean.

"I see them!" he shouted. Everyone looked out where the young boy was pointing. There, appearing on the horizon, were two objects that were growing in size.

"Are you sure, Max? They look too far away to tell," May said.

"Who else could it be?! It's them, I'm telling you!" Max argued.

"I don't know, Max," may said.

"No, I think he's right," Dawn said. "I think it is them." Everyone looked as the objects got closer. After a few seconds the objects began to take the shape of two large Dragon Pokémon. Almost immediately everyone recognized the objects.

"You were right, Max! They're back!" Daisy shouted. Everyone began to shout and wave at the two Pokémon, a Salamence and a Dragonite, as they began to descend. Gary looked up in awe at the two Dragon Pokémon.

"_Since when did Ash get those two Pokémon?"_ he said. _"Now that I think about it what does he need two Pokémon for when he's only flying in on one of them?"_ His question was answered once the two Pokémon landed. Shortly after landing Ash jumped off of the Salamence's back, Pikachu sitting on his shoulder. What surprised him was who jumped off the Dragonite's back.

"_So that's why she wasn't here waiting for him,"_ Gary said as he saw Ash help Misty off the Dragonite's back. In her arms was her Marill, who immediately jumped down and ran to Pikachu.

"They're just like us, alright," Ash said.

"Yeah… inseparable," Misty said.

"Are we there yet?" Gary was surprised by the new voice. He didn't recognize it, though everyone else did. He looked on as Ash walked next to the Dragonite and looked up.

"Yup. We're finally here," he said. "You had a nice nap?" He reached up and caught a young girl as she jumped into his arms. She had an Azurill in her arms and a Pichu resting on her head.

"I sure did," she replied.

"I can't see how you got comfortable enough to fall asleep while we were flying," Misty said.

"Ash! Misty!"

"Welcome home, guys!" As everyone went to greet Ash, Misty and the mysterious young girl Gary remained where he was. He was trying to figure out who the girl was, but he was constantly drawing blanks.

"_I've never seen that little girl before," _he said. _"I wonder who she is."_

"Penny for your thoughts?" Brock asked. Gary turned to him, figuring he would be the best person to ask about this.

"You have any idea who the girl is?" Gary asked.

"Yeah," Brock said. "Her name's Emily."

"Why's she traveling with them?" Gary asked. "She doesn't look to be any older than six or seven." Brock looked at Gary.

"Didn't anyone tell you?" he asked.

"Tell me what?" Gary asked.

"She's their daughter," Brock replied. Gary's face was one of absolute shock.

"What?!" he said. "Since when did they have a daughter?!"

"Well, like you said it's been about seven years," Brock said. "You see, after they got married…"

"Whoa, hold on one second!" Gary said. "Ash and Misty got married?! When did this happen?!"

"Right after Ash won the Sinnoh League," Brock said. "As soon as he won he came back to Kanto to celebrate with everyone. He and Misty got to talking, one thing lead to another and by the end of the day they were engaged."

"Wait a minute… I don't remember any victory celebration for Ash," Gary said.

"We sent out invitations to everyone," Brock said. "Professor Oak said one of your assistants told him you received your invitation. When you didn't show up everyone figured you were caught up in some huge research project and could break away from it. But I'll tell you this, Ash was real disappointed you didn't come." Right then Gary remembered that he did receive and invitation to Ash and Misty's wedding and that he did plan on attending, but just as Brock said he became engrossed in his research and completely forgot about the wedding. He could only imagine how Ash felt.

"What about Emily?" he asked.

"Well, after the wedding Ash and Misty headed off to the Nambe region so Ash could compete there," Brock said. "It was shortly after he won that championship that he found out Misty was pregnant."

"So what did they do?" Gary asked.

"They both agreed to take some time off so that they could focus on their child," Brock said. "Ash insisted that they stay in Cerulean City, so that's what they did. After Emily was born they stayed there for a few more years, until Emily was old enough to travel with them."

"I… see," Gary said. "What about those Pokémon with her?"

"They're the offspring of Ash's Pikachu and Misty's Marill," Brock said. "Those two are so attached to her you just wouldn't believe. Once she's old enough to become a trainer they said those two will be her starter Pokémon." Gary couldn't believe what he just heard. He began to wonder just what else he had missed because of his research.

"So, how was the Landis region?" Delia asked.

"It was fun, Grandma!" Emily replied. "Daddy won the championship!"

"Yes, we saw," Delia replied. "Congratulations, honey."

"Thanks, Mom," Ash said.

"You made it look easy, Ash," Max said.

"I don't know about that," Ash replied. "There were some tough trainers there. I had to work for that championship."

"Is that so, because from what I saw you took care of them without batting an eye," Misty said.

"They couldn't stop you, Daddy!" Emily said. Ash smiled at his daughter and, using his free arm, pulled Misty close.

"Well if my girls said I was unstoppable then I guess I was," he said.

"Well we're proud of you, and of what you've accomplished," Delia said.

"Thanks again, Mom, but I hear that you've started on something yourself," Ash said. "If I heard right you're starting to get into coordinating, aren't you." Delia blushed slightly as the spotlight was now on her.

"It's… just something I thought would be fun," she replied.

"Wow, Grandma! I didn't know you were a coordinator!" Emily said.

"I'm just starting our, dear, but it is quite fun," Delia said. "It's fun being able to show off Mimey to everyone."

"Well I think it's great that you found something you enjoy doing," Misty said.

"I agree," Ash said. "And speaking of coordinating you two really put on a show during the last Grand Festival." Both May and Dawn blushed, knowing that he was talking about them.

"Yeah," Misty said. "The fact that you two outlasted Nando, Zoey, Kenny, Drew, Harley and Soledad really shows how much you two have improved."

"Hey, thanks," May said. "Ash really showed up a lot about Pokémon when we first got started."

"He sure did," Dawn said. "I just wish both of us could have won instead of just one."

"I'll say," Ash said. "You two put on an amazing battle, even better than the one we saw at the Wallace Cup."

"Aw, it wasn't that good," Dawn said.

"It was awesome!" Emily said. "That's why I'm going to be a coordinator when I grow up!"

"Well when you do be sure to, like, come by the Gym and show us some of your routines," Daisy said.

"I will, Aunt Daisy," Emily said.

"And speaking of the Gym I'm really proud of you three," Misty said to her sisters. "You really stepped up and took control of all the Gym responsibilities. From what I've heard the Cerulean Gym is one of the top Gyms in the region."

"Well we, like, had to," Daisy said. "With you and Ash having your own family to care for we, like, knew we couldn't keep falling back on you to bail out butts out."

"Of course the position of Gym Leader is, like, still open if you ever want it back," Lily said.

"I'll keep that in mind," Misty said.

"You know, Max, like, challenged us a while back," Daisy said. "For a little guy he's, like, a real toughie."

"He is that," Ash said. "After all he did place in the Top 10 in the Hoenn League a year back. That's awesome for your first League challenge, even better than I did my first time."

"Thanks, Ash," Max said. "I used your battling style as a base for my own style. I guess it worked out pretty well."

"I'll say it did," Ash said. "Now that I think about it don't I owe you a battle?"

"That's right. You did say you'd battle me once I became a trainer," Max said.

"I thought I had," Ash said. "How about we battle later after today."

"You're on!" Max said.

"Oh my, this is a battle I must see," Professor Oak said. "After seeing how good Max is I'm sure he'll be a worthy opponent for you, Ash."

"And you could possibly get some more material for your speech," Ash said. Professor Oak looked surprised.

"So you heard about that," he said.

"Of course," Misty said. "Right before Ash's final battle in the Landis Championships we heard that you were asked to be a guest speaker at Pokémon Tech for their summer seminar."

"I'll admit I was surprised when Tracey first told me about the invitation," Professor Oak said.

"I didn't know what to think," Tracey said. "Pokémon Tech is a highly ranked school, and the fact they want Professor Oak speaking there speaks volumes of him."

"Well you're pretty sought-after yourself, aren't you," Misty said.

"What do you mean," Tracey asked.

"Come on, Trace. Don't tell me you weren't going to mention your sketches being selected as the main exhibits in Saffron City's Museum of Pokémon Arts," Ash said.

"Oh, that," Tracey said. He appeared almost too embarrassed to talk about it. Ash walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, no need to be modest. This is something to be proud of," Ash said. "Your sketches are really good, and now the whole world will know that."

"I never thought they were that good," Tracey said.

"Hey, give yourself some credit," Misty said. "Your sketches are some of the best we've ever seen. If anything they deserve to be in an art museum."

"You really think so?" Tracey asked.

"Hey, we wouldn't be saying it if it wasn't true," Ash said.

"I agree," Brock said. "I've seen some of your sketches and I know they belong in a museum so everyone can appreciate them." Tracey smiled at all the praise and support he was receiving from everyone.

"Thanks, guys," he said.

"Don't mention it," Ash said. "By the way, how are our Pokémon doing, Brock?"

"They're all doing fine," he said. "They really enjoy being at the breeding center."

"That's good," Ash said. "Thanks for agreeing to look after them for us."

"No problem," Brock said. "It helps me too. Once people heard that I was looking after the Pokémon of a world champion everyone wanted me to look after their Pokémon. If anything I should be thanking you for giving me some good advertising."

"Sounds like we did each other a favor there," Misty said.

"Yeah," Brock said.

"Oh yeah, I have to know something," Ash said. "Is it true that you and Pike Queen Lucy are…" Right then Brock began to blush, and his usual girl-crazy look came over his face.

"She's perfect," Brock said. "She's the first girl I've met that really understands me."

"So you finally found one that didn't reject you," Misty said. "That would explain why I didn't see you hitting on my sisters when we got here."

"Lucy, like, cured him of that real quick," Violet said.

"I can imagine," Misty said.

"So, what's different about Lucy?" Ash asked.

"I don't know," Brock said. "She said she was attracted to me by my eyes."

"Your eyes?" Misty asked.

"She said they were the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen," Brock said.

"You mean she could actually see your eyes?" Misty joked. Everyone got a good laugh out of that. While everyone talked amongst themselves Gary stood back. Just by listening to everyone he learned plenty of thing he knew nothing about. His grandfather's invitation to speak at Pokémon Tech, May and Dawn's battle at the Grand Festival, Delia trying out Pokémon contests, Misty's sisters assuming control of the Cerulean Gym, Max becoming a trainer, Brock's breeding center and relationship with Pike Queen Lucy, Tracey having his sketches displayed at the Saffron museum, and to top it all off everything involving Ash, Misty and their daughter were all things he knew nothing about. Yet somehow Ash was able to keep up with everything despite his constant traveling. He was so caught up in his thoughts he almost didn't notice Ash approaching him.

"Hey, Gary! How you been?" he greeted.

"Oh, you know, always busy," Gary replied.

"I can imagine," Ash said. "We missed you at the wedding. Another huge research project?"

"Yeah, something ground-breaking," Gary lied.

"Well I can't wait to hear all about it," Ash said. Gary was slightly surprised. He thought Ash would have been angry that he missed his wedding, but Ash forgave him surprisingly quick.

"Daddy, who's this?" Emily asked as she approached her father.

"Sweetie, this is Gary," Ash said. "He's an old friend of mine." The little girl looked up at Gary and smiled.

"Hi!" she said.

"Hello there," Gary said. "She's just like you, Ash."

"Well, she may have my personality but she has her mother's looks," Ash said. Gary had to admit that looking at Emily was like looking at a younger version of Misty.

"Hey Ash! Let's go get settled in!" Misty called.

"Okay!" Ash replied. "I'll se you later, Gary."

"Yeah, sure," Gary said.

"Bye bye!" Emily said. Gary waved as Ash and Emily joined everyone else as they left the beach. Instead of following them Gary stood there, thinking to himself. For the longest he believed that he was the best trainer in Pallet Town. Even after Ash defeated him in the Johto Silver Conference he believed he was the better trainer. When he decided to become a researcher like his grandfather he believed that would make him and even better trainer than Ash.

He was wrong.

All his research had done was cause him to grow distant from everyone in his life. His research only caused him to drift away, become out of touch with his friends and family. And yet, even though he was constantly on the move from one city to another, challenging one Gym after another, Ash was able to maintain a relationship with his friends and family. He was still able to keep up with their lives even while he was busy living his own. Heck, he found time to start a family of his won with Misty during his hectic life, something Gary had yet to do. As he continued to think it started to become clear as to who was really the top trainer in Pallet Town.

It was Ash.

He was the one who kept chasing his dream. Whenever he fell short he was always able to get back up and keep going, never giving up. Gary, on the other hand, gave up his pursuit of being a Pokémon Master once Ash beat him in Johto. He was the one who left Pokémon battling and became a researcher, and all that did was cause him to miss out on so many important moments in his life. He looked out towards Pallet Town, towards the place where so many things have happened that he knew nothing of, and had one thought come to mind, one question that repeated itself over and over again…

… is his research worth it?

* * *

And there you have it. Not my best work, but I think it turned out pretty well.

Please review


End file.
